


Sunrise

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Song fic, soft but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Song Fic inspired by Sunrise by Our Last Night focusing on Wanda dealing with her grief for her brother after the events of Age of Ultron and the tender beginnings of her relationship with Vision
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic!!! Exciting stuff! Technically this is the second one I have written but I decided to post this one first. I highly recommend giving the song a listen before reading or as you are reading as it sets the mood for the events! I will stick a youtube link here for quicker access to it! Enjoy and let me know what you think, I really enjoyed writing this and letting music set the tone and pace of the story!
> 
> https://youtu.be/20jZvql6EwI

_ ☆Full of despair, inside a darkness/Self conscious and scared held prisoner of war/ Running out of air, buried in a sadness/Want a way out of this paralyzing world/And the sounds of the cries when a family's loved one dies/It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides☆ _

Wanda lay on her bed, body worn out and grief stricken. She couldn't move if she wanted to, couldn't move an inch if her life depended on it. She felt heavy. Tears streamed down her cheeks and settled into familiar warm tracks along her face before she twisted her head to look at the curtains, tugged shut and defending against the sky pouring in on her. She felt it was better not to know if it was day or night, not sure she could bear knowing how much time had passed since she had lost Pietro. A fresh wave of grief poured over her and she tried to focus on feeling anything else. She latched on to the harsh buzzing in her arm from laying on it for too long, strangling circulation from it and making her fingertips turn cold. Cold like Pietro had been by the time she had gotten to him. He deserved better, why hadn’t it been her?

_ ☆When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole/You can make it to the sunrise/You can make it to the sunrise/Searching for a way to escape the madness/A dire need for change as we fight for better days/The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade/Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid☆ _

She was startled by the sound of her own sobs finally escaping her and pulled a pillow over her face, ignoring the freezing electric tingling in her hand as she balled it into a fist, gripping the pillowcase roughly as she cried heartbroken, jagged sobs into it, hoping no one would hear and try to comfort her. Pietro had protected her without fail time and time again for as long as she could remember, and the one time he needed her she wasn't there.

_ ☆When the night is cold and you feel like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole/You can make it to the sunrise/You can make it to the sunrise☆ _

Eventually, although she had no sense of how long it took, she cried herself out and stayed balled around the pillow until she succumbed to sleep, hoping it would give her peace but knowing deep down that there was no point; she would never be okay again.

Unbeknownst to her, Vision phased into the room silently, a warm mug of tea and bowl of soup centered on a tray he held before himself. He had known Miss Maximoff would need time to grieve for her brother, but he hadn't expected her to neglect her health so extremely in the process. He hadn't known what to expect if he was honest with himself. He had no experience in this matter, no experience in any matter actually. He gingerly set the tray on her nightstand as he had done for the past several days, and turned to leave. A soft sniffle came from the bed, and he looked back at her. She was asleep, but he could see a freshly shed tear slipping down her cheek. He knelt down and wiped it away.

_ ☆I won't go to my grave until a difference is made/I won't go to my grave until a difference is made/When the night is cold and it feels like no one knows what it's like to be the only one buried in the hole/You can make it to the sunrise☆ _

As Wanda slept, she dreamt of nothing for a while. Her mind was too exhausted to torment her at first, but wasn't long before her nightmares kicked into full gear. She saw Ultron, his face horribly twisted and eyes burning in his head. She saw her parents slipping away through the floor of their apartment building, hands scrabbling at the boards as they disappeared into the darkness. She saw Sokovia plummet from the sky leaving her hovering in open air. Though something was different this time, this time she didn't fall too. This time she wasn't alone. Vision was holding her to him gently, looking down at her as if she was the only thing in the world; which she supposed she was since they were alone among the clouds. He reached a hand up and wiped her cheek, catching tears she didn't know she had shed.

Something stirred within her, and she felt safe with him. She had no reason not to trust him previously, he had saved her from Sokovia after all, almost exactly like this, but that hadn't been the center of her focus at the time. Now, with no distractions, he was a very calming presence. She reached up and traced the lines in his face as he gazed at her, feeling her breathing even out.

_ ☆You can make it to the sunrise☆ _

Vision could sense her stirring but couldn't bring himself to leave her side while she was suffering so deeply. She needed help, and he would give it to her willingly, should she choose to accept it. He tugged the covers higher over her shoulders and checked her tea. Steeped to perfection, he noted happily before pulling the bag from the cup, and resting it on the saucer.

_ ☆You can make it to the sunrise☆ _

Wanda cracked her eyes open, they were still swollen and puffy despite her nap. Her cheeks felt sticky and damp from tears, and saw Vision fussing over a tray of food. She watched silently, with the tiniest of smiles. It didn't surprise her that he was the one leaving her food, it was only logical. Everyone else was afraid of her. She didn't want to startle him, but inherently did when he turned back to her and she was staring at him. Her eyes widened and she sat up as he stumbled backwards, tripping as he turned to leave. He hadn't meant to disturb her.

"Vision, it's alright." She sniffled, and wrung her hands in her lap before looking back to him softly. "Stay with me?"

He paused for a moment before approaching the bed and lightly sitting beside her. Behind them, the faintest of light trickled in around the edges of the curtain, the promise of a new day. They sat in silence for a while, but neither of them minded, it was just nice to have company.

_ ☆From time to time, there arise among human beings, people who seem to exude love/As naturally as the sun gives out heat☆ _


End file.
